1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic liquid source of nutrition (fertilizer) for plants that is made from the entrails, skin and heads of fish, or the entrails or blood of other animals or the like as the raw materials, exhibits stable quality and a long shelf life, and is also easy to use and can be absorbed directly by the roots and root hairs of plants, and also to the manufacturing method for same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known, fertilizer is typically applied as a source of nutrition for plants in general agriculture and horticulture, but most of the fertilizer used up until now has been inorganic in nature. In addition, while liquid fertilizer is widely used, nearly all of this liquid fertilizer is inorganic, as virtually no liquid organic fertilizer is available.
However, since the tissues of plants are organic in nature, consisting of glucose, proteins (amino acids) and fatty acids, inorganic fertilizer applied to plants cannot be incorporated directly as tissue. So typically, when inorganic fertilizer is applied to plants, only the glucose formed by photosynthesis has the ability to enlarge the plant tissues, so the fertilizer itself cannot effectively form the tissues of plants. Moreover, conventional inorganic fertilizer is low in concentration and has poor shelf life, and also does not supply nutrients in a balance that is good for the soil microbes that contribute to plant growth. It is also expensive and impractical.
Nevertheless, if the glucose, proteins and fatty acids that comprise the tissues of plants can be absorbed directly by the roots and root hairs of plants by utilizing soil microbes, then, in contrast to the case of inorganic fertilizer, not only is plant growth excellent but the quality of the leaves and fruit is also excellent.
To this end, the object of the present invention is to provide an organic liquid source of nutrition (fertilizer) for plants that not only contains large amounts of glucose, proteins and fatty acids and has an excellent shelf life but also exhibits stable quality, and when sprayed during the cultivation of crops in the field or during the cultivation of plants in horticulture, or when used in hydroponics or the like, it can be absorbed directly by the roots or root hairs of plants, and moreover it can activate the symbiotic microbes present in soil to promote absorption by roots and root hairs.
In addition, since the liquid nutrition source according to the present invention is an extremely concentrated liquid, the present invention includes the case in which the liquid is used when adequately diluted and sprayed directly on the soil in fields or sprayed on the leaves or stalks or other parts of plants, and the case in which the liquid is used in nutrient liquids or culture liquids in hydroponics and aeroponics.